Contes et légendes: Le marin et l'odin
by Noan
Summary: Le jeune Heero Yuy fait une rencontre en pleine mer qui va changer sa vie!


Après Shéhérazade, Simbad le marin...

C'est ma période, cherchez pas...

** Disclamer**: Bref, comme d'hab', rien est à moi mais passons...

**Résumé:** le jeune Heero Yuy fait une rencontre en pleine mer qui va changer sa vie!

Un gros poutou à Siashini pour ses corrections avisées.

**Réponse review La malédiction du prince:**

**Sekairdame:** Merci pour ton petit mot, je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ait plus. Pour répondre à ta question, hormis les deux OS "Costumes", je n'ai pas d'autres 2x1.

Et merci à toutes celles qui l'ont suivi même les flemmardes qui n'ont pas laissé de commentaires.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture.

-

-

**Le marin et l'odin. **  
-  
-  
_" Qui est-ce?"  
Demanda un jeune homme au fond de la salle à son voisin de table.  
" C'est la première fois que tu relâches ici, toi?  
- Oui. Alors?  
- Ben, en fait, on pense que c'est un ancien marin mais personne ne sait vraiment..."  
Un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans venait de s'asseoir près de la cheminée de cette auberge du vieux port.  
Le brouhaha de la salle s'était assourdi à son entrée comme attentif aux moindres de ses paroles.  
Il s'installa tranquillement, dévoilant une courte chevelure d'ébène et une imposante musculature.  
" Quel est son nom?  
- T'es bien curieux pour un étranger. Tais-toi et écoutes."  
Le tavernier amena une bière au nouvel arrivant.  
" Alors l'Marin, tu nous contes quoi, ce soir?"  
Le dit Marin déposa son arme à terre, à côté de lui. Un magnifique katana au fourreau bordeaux, une croix en argent se balançant à la garde.  
Il sourit à peine avant de répondre:  
" Le marin et l'odin.  
- L'as jamais raconté cel'là!  
- Hn."  
Le jeune homme au fond de la salle sursauta et porta sa main à son cou alors que le silence se faisait dans celle-ci.  
Le conteur but une gorgée de sa bière.  
" Il était une fois..."  
_-  
-  
" Hey gamin!  
- Ouais p'pa?  
- Monte sur la vergue et défait la grande voile!  
- Ok!"  
Le fils du capitaine Yuy, tout heureux de pouvoir enfin accompagner son père, grimpa agilement aux cordages, s'installa sur la poutrelle et défit patiemment les gros nœuds de chanvre qui retenaient la voilure.  
Sa mère avait longtemps hésité à le laisser sortir en mer, mais il venait d'avoir 10 ans, l'âge où son père était devenu mousse.  
Un large sourire animait son visage fouetté par les embruns.  
Son premier voyage... Il en avait rêvé en écoutant les récits au long cours de son père.  
" DES ECUEILS A BABORD!"  
Gueula le timonier.  
Le gamin, Heero de son prénom, regarda à gauche et vit l'arrête brillante des rochers à fleur d'eau. Le bateau vira lentement à tribord pour éviter le danger.  
Il s'apprêtait à redescendre quand un mouvement près des rochers attira son attention.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.  
Sur un des rochers, un jeune garçon semblait profiter du soleil.  
Son cœur manqua un battement quand leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. La surprise puis l'émerveillement passèrent dans les iris à la couleur insolite...  
De loin, Heero n'était pas vraiment sûr, l'éclat du soleil les rendait violines.  
Son père l'appela, l'obligeant à briser le lien visuel. Quand il reposa son regard sur la mer, la créature des eaux avait disparu.  
Personne ne voulut croire à son histoire. Il garda le souvenir de ce regard rieur au fond de sa mémoire, espérant qu'un jour, au gré de ses voyages, il reverrait l'étrange créature aux yeux améthystes.  
-  
-  
_Le conteur but une gorgée de bière.  
" Améthyste, c'est pas courant comme couleur."  
Lâcha le marin dans un murmure.  
Le jeune homme assis à côté de lui, se renfrogna un peu, laissant sa frange masquer son regard.  
Le conteur reprit:  
" Bien des années plus tard..."  
_-  
-  
" Un homme à la mer!"  
Le capitaine Heero Yuy releva le nez de son carnet de bord. Il sortit précipitamment de sa cabine pour voir ses hommes descendre un canot.  
Quelques centaines de mètres à bâbord, un corps flottait entre les écumes.  
Heero observa ses hommes s'affairer et ramener le pauvre hère qui avait une chance folle que le "Wing" est croisé son chemin.  
Le cœur du capitaine rata un battement à la vue du corps nu de l'échoué. Ses longs cheveux aux reflets de miel rappelaient à sa mémoire une autre chevelure, plus courte, aussi croisée en pleine mer...  
Il n'osait y croire mais...  
" Couchez le dans ma cabine.  
- Ouais Cap'taine!  
- Où est Barton?  
- Le doc' est descendu voir Chang, il est malade comme un chien.  
- Ok. Dès qu'il a fini, va lui dire d'examiner le gars.  
- Ouais Cap'taine!"  
Pour tenter d'oublier son impatience, Heero reprit la barre et attendit que le doc' du navire, Trowa Barton, vienne lui donner des nouvelles.  
Il était encore dans ses souvenirs quand celui-ci arriva.  
" Alors?  
- Il va bien à part qu'il est muet.  
- Hn. Je descendrais le voir plus tard... Comment va Chang?  
- Intoxication alimentaire. Dans deux jours, il sera comme neuf.  
- Y a qu'lui pour faire ça. C'est lui le cuisinier et il s'empoisonne tout seul."  
Les quelques matelots à porter de voix rirent tandis que les deux hommes sourirent de la maladresse de leur ami.  
-  
Le capitaine ne rejoignit sa cabine qu'au crépuscule. Divers incidents mineurs l'avaient retenu sur le pont jusque là et c'est d'une humeur noire qu'il descendit, oubliant jusqu'à la présence du jeune naufragé.  
La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre.  
Crevé, il balança sa veste et sa chemise dans un coin de la petite pièce et s'assit sur son lit. Il se releva d'un bond en sentant bouger sous les draps.  
" Qu'est-ce que...?"  
Il alluma rapidement une bougie et à la lueur de celle-ci, il découvrit la longue chevelure de miel qui coulait sur ses draps.  
Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile et réveilla le bel endormi.  
" Salut."  
Le jeune homme recula brusquement contre la paroi de bois, avant de poser ses yeux affolés sur Heero.  
" Kami-sama..."  
Souffla le capitaine. C'était lui... C'était bien lui.  
Il regarda, surpris, les yeux améthystes passer de la peur à la surprise puis à la joie. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été marqué par cette rencontre en pleine mer, il y avait de cela presque 15 ans.  
Faisant fi de sa nudité, l'étranger se rapprocha timidement de lui et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.  
Heero se laissa faire docilement, heureux de revoir enfin cet être qui avait hanté ses rêves pendant de si longues années. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, ses mains avaient glissé dans l'opulente chevelure.  
Un faible gémissement le ramena à la réalité.  
Le jeune homme s'était coulé entre ses bras, la tête sur sa poitrine, se laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur.  
-  
-  
_L'étrange conteur fit une nouvelle pause et balaya l'assistance de son regard mélancolique.  
Le jeune homme au fond de la salle ne le vit pas, perdu qu'il était dans les ténèbres de ses souvenirs.  
Il s'était réveillé un jour dans une auberge, ses souvenirs envolés. Et cette histoire, aussi étrange qu'elle puisse être, éveillait en lui de sourdes émotions.  
Il avait envie de pleurer.  
_-  
-  
" Comment t'appelles-tu?"  
Le jeune homme se redressa et le regarda de ses grands yeux innocents.  
Le marin le vit essayer de parler et baisser la tête devant son échec.  
Heero releva son visage.  
" Tu comprends quand je te parle?"  
Lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
Le jeune homme opina du chef.  
" Bien. Mîmes ton prénom avec les lèvres."  
Le visage de son vis-à-vis s'illumina en même temps qu'il se frappa le front du plat de la main.  
Il s'écarta un peu et bougea doucement les lèvres.  
" U...O".  
Le jeune homme fit non de la tête et recommença. Ils arrivèrent au même résultat.  
Heero le vit réfléchir un instant, puis lui faire le signe de la victoire.  
" Hein?"  
Le pauvre capitaine était complètement perdu puis il comprit.  
" Deux?"  
Le jeune homme acquiesça et recommença à bouger les lèvres.  
" Deux...U...O"  
Le jeune acquiesça de nouveau, levant ses mains et les rapprochant vivement.  
" Duo?"  
Le sourire qui lui répondit sembla confirmer son hypothèse.  
" Ok. Bonsoir Duo, je m'appelle Heero Yuy."  
Les yeux améthystes ne le lâchèrent pas quand il lui tendit la main pour le saluer.  
Duo la prit dans la sienne sans trop savoir quoi en faire et finalement la porta à son visage.  
Heero n'eut guère besoin de plus pour finir de se persuader que ce beau jeune homme n'était pas humain.  
Il devait sûrement être...  
" Un odin."  
Il avait dû parler à voix haute car Duo le regardait à présent avec peur.  
Heero fit ce qui lui sembla le plus naturel et l'attira à nouveau entre ses bras.  
" Je ne le dirais à personne. Ce sera notre secret."  
Duo acquiesça contre sa poitrine et finalement, s'endormit.  
Heero sourit et se coucha. Il se demanda quand même si la superbe créature entre ses bras n'était pas un doux rêve comme il en avait si souvent fait.  
-  
Le lendemain le détrompa.  
Duo était bel et bien réel et le regardait, les yeux à demis-ouverts, la tête posée sur son torse, un sourire illuminait son visage en guise de bonjour.  
Heero sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et sourit à son tour.  
Il aurait bien profité de la douce chaleur que diffusait ce corps contre le sien mais le soleil déjà haut l'obligea à se lever.  
Duo le suivit dans son geste et se retrouva nu au milieu de la petite cabine, nullement gêné de ce fait.  
Heero sentit ses joues virer au rouge devant le corps exposé de la créature marine.  
" Heu... Je vais te donner de quoi t'habiller. Si les autres te voient comme ça, ça va être l'enfer."  
Duo le regarda comme s'il était dingue mais opina du chef quand même.  
Le brun fouilla dans sa malle et sortit une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Pour les chaussures, il devrait faire sans, il n'avait qu'une paire...  
Une fois entièrement vêtu, ils sortirent ensemble sur le pont.  
À la vue de la vingtaine d'hommes, Duo se serra un peu derrière lui.  
" Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne te fera de mal."  
Murmura le marin.  
Le jeune odin reprit un peu d'assurance, releva le menton et sourit.  
" Voici Duo! Il est muet et a perdu la mémoire..."  
Ce petit mensonge serait une parfaite excuse aux étranges réactions que ne manquerait pas d'avoir Duo pendant la traversée.  
Heero se sentit obliger d'ajouter autre chose:  
" Le premier qui aura un geste déplacé envers lui, je le jette en pâture aux requins!"  
Et si le capitaine Yuy était réputé pour être juste, il était bien plus redouté pour sa promptitude à respecter ses paroles.  
Chacun des matelots savaient pertinemment qu'il finirait au fond de l'océan si l'un d'eux venait à transgresser cet ordre.  
-  
-  
_" J'ai entendu parler de ce capitaine... J'en connais qui aurait payé cher pour naviguer sur le Wing. Mais on dit qu'il a disparu, il y a deux ans de ça.  
- Deux ans?  
- Oui, il aurait perdu un de ses hommes en mer et il ne s'en est jamais remis."  
Le jeune but un peu de bière pour se donner contenance.  
Le conteur avait les mêmes yeux bleus qui ne cessaient de hanter ses rêves... La même impression de déjà vu le prenait au fil de cette histoire comme la première fois qu'il était monté sur un bateau, il y avait un peu plus d'un an. _  
-  
-  
Les jours filèrent comme dans un rêve.  
Duo s'intégrait peu à peu à l'équipage, donnant des indications utiles au capitaine, leur évitant récifs, écueils et autres courants contraires.  
La nuit, il continuait de dormir avec Heero.  
Celui-ci avait bien mis une cabine particulière à sa disposition mais, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient eu énormément de mal à dormir pendant ces quelques nuits où ils avaient été séparé et naturellement le jeune odin était revenu dans la cabine du capitaine.  
-  
Deux semaines après son arrivée à bord, le bateau arriva à destination.  
Les marins déchargèrent les marchandises et le soir, chacun s'enfonça dans les brumes du port pour s'amuser un peu, boire et se trouver une femme pour combler le manque de ces trois mois de mer.  
Duo préféra rester à bord.  
Heero n'échappa pas à la règle et chercha aussi une jeune femme pour déverser sa frustration.  
Avec ses yeux coblalt ressortant froidement sur sa peau caramel et les quelques mèches chocolats qui encadraient son visage, il attirait à lui toutes les belles de nuit.

Il but un peu et partit au bras d'une plantureuse rouquine.  
Seulement...  
Alors qu'elle s'évertuait à réveiller sa virilité à coups de langue savants, le jeune homme ne songeait qu'à celui qu'il avait lâchement abandonné dans sa cabine.  
Agacé, il repoussa la putain, se rhabilla et lui paya son dû avant de retourner sur son navire.  
Il ne fut pas surpris par le silence qui régnait sur le pont.  
Les deux seuls encore à bord, hormis le jeune odin, devait être Chang et Barton, tous deux particulièrement attachés à leur douce moitié, une infirmière pour l'un, un riche armateur pour l'autre.  
Il entra sans bruits dans sa cabine, persuadé que Duo dormait. Il glissa lentement le long de la porte et laissa son regard erré sur la forme longiligne entre ses draps.  
Il lui fallut quelques instants pour remarquer les légers soubresauts du corps allongé.  
Intrigué, il s'approcha et, doucement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune odin.  
Duo se releva brusquement et leva vers lui un regard empli de larmes...  
" Duo, qu'est-ce qu..."  
Il le coupa d'une main tendue vers lui et se recoucha, dos au marin.  
Heero, têtu, réitéra son geste et le retourna, presque de force.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"  
Il eut pour toute réponse un regard plein de tristesse et déception.  
Le marin était complètement déstabilisé et plus il le regardait, plus il se sentait étouffer.  
Il voulait savoir!  
" Duo, dis moi, je t'en pris..."  
Il aurait voulu être moins suppliant mais voir la douleur dans ces iris qu'il aimait tant lui faisait mal.  
De nouveau, Duo se redressa, plus doucement et s'agenouilla face à lui. Il prit une des mains d'Heero, la posa sur son cœur et posa la sienne sur le cœur du marin.  
Enfin, il ancra ses yeux dans les siens et attendit. Il lui avait donné sa réponse.  
Heero n'osa comprendre. Pourtant le battement frénétique de ce cœur sous sa paume s'accordait parfaitement au sien. Son cœur savait et finalement, il l'écouta plutôt que sa raison.  
Il captura les lèvres de l'odin entre les siennes et quand il le sentit répondre à son baiser, son cœur explosa.  
Lentement, il le fit basculer sur la couche et tendrement, il le fit sien au milieu des soupirs de plaisir et des douces déclarations.  
-  
-  
_L'émotion dans la voix du conteur était presque palpable.  
Certaines jeunes femmes dans l'assistance soupiraient après un tel amour tandis que certains marins faisaient des blagues d'un goût douteux à voix basse pour faire passer la boule qu'ils avaient dans la gorge.  
Le jeune homme assis au fond de la salle pleurait doucement.  
_-  
-  
Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Heero flotta dans un doux cocon de douceur et d'amour.  
Les autres matelots se moquaient gentiment de l'air béat de leur capitaine et des joues rougies de Duo.  
Malheureusement pour l'équipage, la mer ne fut pas aussi calme qu'à l'aller.  
Ils furent pris dans une tempête quatre semaines après leur départ.  
Heero avait empêché son jeune amant de venir sur le pont pour le protéger des éléments.  
Accroché comme il pouvait à la barre, tous ses muscles bandés à craquer pour tenter de maintenir un semblant de cap, il hurlait ses ordres que les matelots aguerris exécutaient comme ils pouvaient sous une pluie battante et les lames de fond qui s'abattaient avec violence sur le pont.  
Le ciel était noir comme en pleine nuit et grondait avec violence, couvrant à peine les grincements de la coque.  
Même si ce n'était pas la première tempête qu'il essuyait en mer, cette fois, il doutait de pouvoir s'en sortir sain et sauf.  
Un éclair illumina le pont.  
Heero lâcha la barre et à l'aide de cordages, il descendit le plus vite possible sur le pont inférieur.  
Devant lui, debout à la proue, Duo le regardait venir vers lui.  
Le marin hurlait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que le jeune odin se mette à l'abri mais celui-ci souffla un baiser vers lui et le regard empli d'amour et de tristesse, il prit appui sur la balustrade et sauta.  
Heero s'écroula, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur...  
Le seul mot qu'il arrivait à prononcer, revenait en une cruelle litanie dans son esprit:  
" Pourquoi?"  
Il ne s'aperçut même pas que la tempête s'était enfin calmée et que le ciel était de nouveau clair.  
Une main amicale se posa sur son épaule.  
Le capitaine releva les yeux et tomba sur le médecin de bord.  
" Il nous a sauvé la vie.  
- Tu savais?  
- Je m'en doutais un peu mais cette tempête a confirmé mon doute.  
- Hn?  
- Vous avez bravé un interdit en vous aimant. Poséidon, son père, a repris son droit..."  
-  
Heero retourna dans sa cabine et trouva sur ses draps, la petite croix en argent que Duo portait. Il pleura.  
Il s'enferma plusieurs jours d'affilés, incapable d'assimiler ce qui s'était passé cette journée là.  
Quand il ressortit, son humeur s'était particulièrement assombrie.  
Le capitaine Yuy avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide.  
Il ramena son équipage à bon port et une fois à terre, il se rendit chez l'armateur qui affrétait son bateau.  
" Capitaine Yuy.  
- Monsieur Winner."  
Le dit Winner était un jeune blond de toute beauté. Ses yeux bleus clairs et ses cheveux blonds comme les blés lui donnaient un petit air d'angelot qui lui valait d'être un des plus redoutables armateurs qu'Heero connaissait.  
Beaucoup s'étaient laissés prendre à son allure de jeune premier et y avait laissé jusqu'à leurs dernières plumes.  
" Alors ce voyage?  
- Je démissionne.  
- QUOI? Mais que c'est-il passé?  
- J'ai tout donné à l'océan et il m'a pris ce que j'avais de plus cher. Je ne suis plus capable de naviguer.  
- Je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis?  
- Non.  
- Alors prends bien soin de toi Heero et sache qu'il y aura toujours une place pour toi ici.  
- Merci. Prends soin de toi aussi Quatre et dis à Trowa que je suis désolé, il comprendra."  
-  
-  
_"... C'est ainsi que se termine la triste histoire du Capitaine Yuy et de son amour pour un odin."  
Le conteur finit son verre, reprit son sabre et sortit, laissant une salle muette, touchée par la tristesse de cette histoire.  
Un raclement de chaise sortit tout le monde de sa torpeur et l'auberge reprit vie.  
Le jeune homme du fond de la salle sortit précipitamment à la suite du conteur, laissant voir à son compagnon de table, une longue natte aux reflets de miel.  
_-  
-  
**The End. **

**-**

**-**

J'espère que ce petit conte vous aura autant plus que le précédent!

Laissez moi vos impressions, j'ai toujours hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé!

Bonne soirée à toutes.

Kisu.

Noan.


End file.
